nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Tydridalamor Genji
'''Kotaishi Akehito Tydridalamor Genji, '''or his alias '''Susanoo is the son of Tenno Sugihito and Kogo Melanion from the future and an independent Imperial Japanese Army officer of the intelligence division. Personality Tydridalamor does not speak much nor interact with others unless necessary. He showed himself to be determined and selfless in nature. He used to hide his face with the kabuto and ornate mask, making him a mystery in the ranks. He loses the kabuto eventually, revealing his pointed ears and under the mask, his glowing emerald eyes. Although first believed to be blue, it has eventually changed to green. History in the Dark Future Early life Tydridalamor, like his presen-day counterpart was born in Eversong Woods on the 13th January 2062. His birth was not as widely given attention to with the looming disaster of World War IV. His father, Tenno Sugihito was desperate to prevent the war but lost his patience when Head Butler Katagiri was killed in an assassination attempt on his life. Frustrated as the war started he disappeared from public life until he was found to broker a cease-fire. A childhood friend of his was killed in the early stages of the war. Melanion was only able to watch as her own country branded her as a traitor, revoking and destroying everything she worked for. Poor decision making by his Aunt Lord Commander Militant Jingu led to confrontation with the Azerothians and killed several of her former squadmates. The end of the war did not mend relations between his parents as both held their angers and frustration. He overheard arguments almost every night and observed their distance to each other by day. Everytime they bickered he was quietly escorted back to his room. By the time he was three, he began his tutelage outside the palace. Seeing the outside world, for the first time in his eyes, he felt that he needed to stop his parents. When he was about to be escorted away from another fight at the dinner table, he refused to leave and gave his own outburts to them. He called them out for fighting all the time and forgetting their own son. It was able to shock the two into mending their relationship, reminding them that they can't undo the damages done and move on with their only son. By the following year, he became an older brother to Veliselyne and Erisvia. He was also allowed to meet his cousin through his aunt Jingu, who resigned from her High Lord position after the war. Eve of Ragnarok War once again entered Tydridalamor's life as he became ten year's old. Seeing his father's limousine return he was hoping to greet him, but found him in a troubled state of mind. He later overhears a conversation between him and his mother on the Soul Eater emerged and started the invasion of Earth. Troubled with the news of war, he spoke with Werner on it. He came to agree with the latter's thought on fighting the threat as duty to the Emperor. As the threat of war became closer, the Kotaishi's military training was given higher priority. At the age of fifteen, he was enlisted to the Genji Officer's Academy to be trained as a military officer for the 357th Regiment. In his time at the academy he excelled in arms training, proving himself to be capable of fighting at the field and a duelist. There was however a new problem of descrimination by his peers for his Half Elf heritage, making him doubt if he will ever be able to serve the Imperium of Man. Tydridalamor saw his family divided once again at this time. As the war was getting dangerously closer, Tenno Sugihito ordered the evacuation of his wife and children to Azeroth, believing it to be the best sanctuary for his family. The Tenno himself remained to lead the war effort along with his son still undergoing his training. Rite with Blood Upon graduation from the Officer's Academy he was attached as an aide to Lord General Castor, a renowned Imperial Guard officer that fought the traitorous elements of the Blood Ravens years prior to this War. As a veteran that not only fought daemons and heretics, also Xenos, he was sceptical on whether he will be taken seriously. Castor has only told him that he will make do with what he is provided. He accompanied the Lord General first to Armageddon to fight the Soul Eater's invasion. In the campaign he also met the legandary Commissar Yarrick, who rallied the Imperial forces in the first attemtp to stop the Soul Eater's conquest of the Galaxy. Fall of Krieg The Regalia Akehito was ordered to return to his father with urgency and immediately complied. The Tenno revealed that the Soul Eater will attempt to invade the Sub-sector, and he would have to prepare for the worst. He ordered his son to recover the regalia of the Genji dynasty. At the same time it was the final time he saw his mother as she and his sisters were evacuated to Azeroth for safety. First Invasion of the Genji Sub-sector The Soul Eater invaded the New Empire of Japan for the first time. He was attached to command under his father. Although the Soul Eater was repelled for now it was at the costs of million lives, including his father. History in the Main Timeline A Light in the Black The first known sighting of Susanoo is in the New Canterlot Republic during Operation Grizzled Protector. Building his position Susanoo arrived in Tokyo to fulfill his agenda. He met Darth Kaiser, leader of the Tenno's intelligence to give his information in exchange for his support. Hearing about his situation, the Minun agreed to assist him by employing him as an agent of the Army's Intelligence Division, giving him access to several resources within the border. He was also encourage to fulfill his job as part of the intelligence by routing out potential threats. When the two halves meet Susanoo crossed paths with a Half-Eldar seer called Lofn when he killed a Drookian smuggler and knocked out by his latent psychic abilities. Lofn assisted him in recovering on the concussion and explained the psychic abilities he had. She offered to teach him how to control his abilities on the condition of helping her hunt a renegade Inquisitor named Madek. Seeing no other option he agreed to the deal, taking them through different parts of the Galaxy. Sengoku Showdown The first lead to Inquisitor Madek was found in Aichi. He and Lofn contacted Daimyo Nobunaga for assistance in exchange for information on his coming betrayal. Alarmed, the Daimyo gave assistance by providing Yasuke and staged a trap to lure an assassination attempt. The Assassin, a Shinobi assassin called Goemon fell for the trap and was followed back to Daimyo Hojo's domain. He assisted in the battle against Hojo's forces and have discovered that the weapons they used were not standard Imperial. The next clue was in Cathay. Jiangshi Incursion Auspicious Battle of Bosphorus Kauravan investigation Earth, aliens, Somali terrorists Escape from Echo Station The trail for Inquisitor Madek ended at Echo Station, a space station known for it's incompetent administration. He and Lofn have finally cornered him and found out the fate of LIIVI, kiling him after the revelation. The Tenno's announcement At the day of Tenno Sugihito's birthday he was called by Kaiser to rendevouz with him. The Minun explained that he will be leaving for his training and attempt to regain his lost powers from the Force after the Tenno's wedding at April. He also explained that he arranged Susanoo to temporarily take his place as bodyguard allowing the man to keep a further eye on the Genji Clan. The wedding of Tenno Sugihito Susanoo was included as the security detail of the wedding, giving him the ability to observe the Tenno and make sure Melanion is protected. He was befriended by the Tenno, who was interested in knowing more about him. Since the wedding, Susanoo became the Genji Clan's bodyguard, making sure both Tenno Sugihito and Melanion are protected. He shortly after succeeded Darth Kaiser as the spymaster and took residence in the Genji Palace. Forming the ISB In late October Susanoo was granted the permission to form an intelligence agency by Tenno Sugihito in order to conduct operations for foreign intelligence. Creating the Imperial Security Bureau, he started to screen for potential recruits within and outside Genji territory. Visiting Azeroth Susanoo visited Azeroth, accompanying the Tenno and his wife to Eversong Woods. He stood in the Genji consulate, observing both individuals as delivery of their child became increasingly close. On the 13th January he give his congratulations to Sugihito on his first child and requested to meet him the following day. On the day he revealed to both him and Melanion that he is actually their son from the future, showing making his Half-Elf heritage clear. He warned them as well on the possible future, but adds that it can be averted. Private life Tydridalamor currently rides in the Genji Palace with this timeline's version of his parents as advisor and spymaster. Relations with family Religion Tydridalamor is a follower of the Genji Cult, despite contradictions with himself with Xenos heritage. He was intended to succeed the Tenno Sughito of is timeline he is well versed with rites and scriptures, almost as good as him. As a member of the Genji Dynasty, his patron saint is Tenno Jimmu and blessed personally by his father. He has shown tolerance towards other sects and religions. The Ecclesiarchy's reactions towards him are hostile, but are unable to touch due to political protections. He showed obvious hatred towards the followers of the Chaos Gods, though his encounter with them was only once. He has shown better tolerance towards Judaism than his father. Wargear and abilities Tempestus Scion Carapace Armour The carapace armour Tydridalamor wears over his uniform is the same type as those worn by the Tempestus Scions of the Militarum Tempestus. The armour covers the torso from attacks short of autocannon shots, plasma and highly concentrated particles. The armour is painted blue with gold trimmings and he wears them over his blue dress uniform. Kusanagi Named after the mythical blade, it is identical to the same blade that is one of the Tenno's Regalia. The blade is made with remarkable craftsmanship that no man can achieve, allowing him to cut through Terminator armour with ease. Interesting the sword is able to create strong slashes of air, adding to it's divine property. Using this to his advantage, he has used the slices of air to turn it into powerful slashes of fire. Psyker Abilities Susanoo is a latent psyker, able to channel the power of the Warp to his disposal but at an uncontrolled pace. Although Lofn taught him to control his abilities, his powers are limited but is as strong as an Imperial sanctioned psyker. Mage Abilities As well as being a latent psyker, his Blood Elf genetics gave him mana to use spells used by the races in Azeroth. Due to his diluted Blood Elf lineage, he is only able to cast Arcane Explosion as his strongest spell while specialising in fire-based magics. The following spells can be cast by Susanoo: *Frostfire bolt *Frost nova *Fire blast *Blink *Counterspell *Pyroblast *Fireball *Polymorph *Shatter *Arcane explosion Additionally he channels energy to the Kusanagi blade, enhancing his abilities in close-combat as well. Attire Susanoo wore different clothing throughout his missions, whether for practicality or to blend in. He is known to wear the following attire: * 357th Regiment Officer's uniform. * Cathay changshan, with the Imperial Aquila with the Genji symbol stiched on. * Coptic tunic, worn briefly in Jerusalem. * Tempestus Scion Carapace armour. Gallery Lofanoo Peace background.png|Susanoo, resting at the cherry blossom field trees with his love, Lofn. Lofanoo Fight Background copy.png|Susanoo and Lofn in battle at a battlefield of Aichi. Susanoo Unmasked Sprite.png|A spritesheet of Susanoo unmasked. Based on Final Fantasy VI sprites Susanoo_and_Lofn_by_Sexual_Yeti.jpeg|Susanoo and Lofn in their search for Blood Eagle. Category:Characters Category:New Empire of Japan Category:Dark Future